


The most beautiful flower

by TaleaCorven



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bottom!Adam, top!heath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:56:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9564017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleaCorven/pseuds/TaleaCorven
Summary: Heath and Adam have some fun in the morning.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in early 2016.

"Heathy baby..." Adam crawled on top of his sleeping boyfriend and placed kisses all over his face.

The ginger grumbled and tried to push him away. "Let me sleep a little longer."

"You've slept long enough."

They'd had an exhausting match last night, and when they'd arrived at the hotel, they'd gone straight to bed.

Heath opened one eye and shoved Adam's hair away from his face to have a look at the alarm clock on the nightstand. "It's 6:00 am! We still have an hour left before we need to get ready."

"But then we can't have fun anymore." Adam pouted. "BoBo and Axel are going to pick us up."

"I know..." Heath stopped when he suddenly realized that Adam's hair was a bit damp. "Have you already taken a shower?"

"Yeah." Adam grinned. "And brushed my teeth, and shaved, and..."

"And?" Heath asked, both of his eyes closed again.

"Look at me," Adam said with an almost proud tone.

Heath sighed and opened his tired eyes. Adam wore eyeliner. Usually, he didn't do that anymore, but sometimes he did it for Heath because he knew his boyfriend liked it.

Heath smiled at him and cupped his face with one hand. "You're pretty." After a short pause he added, "But I'm tired and I don't want to take a shower now."

"You don't need to." Adam grinned. "You're always pure."

Heath chuckled. "You're a sweet-talker, aren't you?"

Adam leaned down and gave his friend a long deep kiss, not caring about Heath's morning breath. While Adam's tongue fully woke him up, Heath realized that the other man didn't wear any clothes and that his hard dick already pressed against Heath's belly.

Adam shoved his hand under Heath's T-shirt and broke up their kiss to say in the most innocent way, "Let's make love, Heathy baby."

However, the ginger grabbed Adam's arm and stopped his hand. "Make love to yourself," he teased him.

But Adam didn't give up. He whispered into Heath's ear, "You can fuck me."

The eyes of his boyfriend snapped open. "Really?"

They hadn't talked about it yet, but Heath had been the bottom in their relationship until now.

"Sure," Adam answered and lightly nibbled on Heath's earlobe, making him moan a little.

Heath let go of his arm and said, "Okay, I'll try it."

The other man gave him another kiss before he stood up and took a tube of lube from his bag. Then he pulled the covers away and straddled Heath's hips again. He slid down to the legs and pushed up the T-shirt to kiss Heath's belly.

After a moment, the ginger took off his shirt and sat up. "Come, lay down. It's my turn now."

Adam smiled and turned on his back. "I'm all yours."

Heath doffed his boxers, took the lube and knelt between Adam's legs. He was a bit nervous, but preparation was easier than he'd expected. It was as if Adam's hungry butt sucked in his fingers, and soon he seemed to be ready for more.

"Are you okay?" Heath asked.

"I am, Heathy baby. More than that."

Heath furrowed his brows. "What does that mean?"

Adam chuckled. "I'm ready. Give me your cock."

"Don't confuse me like that. You know I'm nervous."

"I'm sorry, baby. I've just wanted to say you're doing great."

Cautiously, Heath pulled out his fingers and then lubed his hard dick. Then he lifted Adam's right thigh with his left hand. After he had slowly pushed his tip into the other man, he also grabbed his other thigh with his right hand.

"You okay?" he asked again.

When Adam nodded, he sank deeper into him until his shaft was completely buried in his tight, hot hole. It felt wonderful and Heath had to fight the urge to immediately move again.

"Oh Heath, you're so big!" Adam groaned.

The ginger carefully leaned down and placed some kisses on Adam's upper body, until the other man grabbed his head and pulled him into a deep kiss. After a while, he broke it up and pressed his ass against Heath. "Please, fuck me."

Heath sat up again and started to thrust into his friend. He looked down. _God, Adam was so handsome._ His long black hair was spread all over the pillow, his big eyes fluttered shut, moans left his perfect lips and his muscles flexed with every movement.

Heath wondered how he deserved such a marvelous boyfriend. "You're so beautiful," he whispered so silently he thought the other man couldn't hear it. But Adam opened his eyes and smiled at him. _And damn, that smile!_

Heath fell forward, but stopped his fall with his left hand that he put next to Adam's hip. Now he only held the left leg of his friend. However, that didn't stop him from pounding even harder into him. Adam wriggled under him and grabbed Heath's wrist with one hand. His fingernails dug into the flesh of his boyfriend. "Aah, fuck, yeah!" he groaned loudly while he wrapped his right leg around Heath's waist.

The ginger couldn't take his eyes off him now and fucked him like in a trance. _Deeper, faster._ "Oh, Adam..." Suddenly he was surprised by waves of pleasure crashing all over his body. His thrusts became slower but didn't stop until he had shot the last drop of his semen into Adam's ass. Then he collapsed on the other man, breathing heavily.

After a moment, he felt Adam's throbbing cock between their bodies. He pushed himself up on his hands. "Sorry," he mumbled, still dizzy from his mind-blowing orgasm.

Adam smiled at him and petted his cheek. Heath gave him a quick kiss before he slid between the legs of his partner. He could see his cum leaking out of Adam, and somehow this turned him on.

Gently, he took hold of Adam's dick and placed some soft kisses along the shaft. Then he licked the underside, making his boyfriend whine, "Please stop teasing me like that."

Heath smirked and closed his lips around him, slowly moving down the length. At the same time he used his free hand to push two fingers into Adam's warm hole. He moved them around and searched for his sweet spot. When Adam writhed and screamed in pleasure, he knew he'd found it. _Fuck, he was so hot._

Greedily, Heath continued to suck on him; his tongue twirled around, pressed against his slit. His fingers rubbed against his prostate hard and fast. Adam was a moaning mess. "Oh fuck, yes, Heath! I'm so close..."

The ginger looked up at his beautiful boyfriend and wished he could capture this moment, savor it forever.

He focused back on sucking, and in the next moment Adam bucked his hips, whimpering and filling up Heath's mouth. Heath swallowed the massive amount of creamy cum, satisfied he'd made his partner come so hard. While he licked him clean, he removed his fingers carefully. Adam was panting and totally spent.

Heath crawled next to him and gave him a quick kiss on his lips. "Hey."

Adam opened his eyes and smiled at him. "You were great. For your first time."

"I know, right?" Heath chuckled. "But it was so much work. Next time you can be the top again."

Adam laughed. "Okay. I'm fine with that."

Heath looked at the alarm clock. "I think we should get ready now. Don't want to make the Axe Man angry."

"He's always angry anyway."

The ginger laughed. "Well, that's true. But he's our friend."

"He's _your_ friend."

"Don't be like that."

"He doesn't like me."

"Because you always touch his beard. Just stop that."

"But it's so touchable."

Heath grinned at him. "Am I touchable, too?"

Adam rolled on top of him and gave him a deep kiss, able to taste himself. Then he pressed their foreheads together and looked him in the eyes. "You're the most touchable of all, Heathy baby."

 


End file.
